


become my dance

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: two boys, dancing in the kitchen at three am, finally confessing their love for each other.





	become my dance

soft music filled the air as jaemin sat alone at the kitchen counter, staring at the moon.  
his feelings for renjun had been growing so rapidly he couldn't deny them anymore.

it was no secret that him and renjun shared a special kind of bond. it was something one might call two souls bonding right at the first meeting.

he wanted to hear renjun's voice more and more each day, wanted to hear those three sweet words, whispered only for him to hear. his head was filled with everything renjun. the way he walked, talked, smiled, the soft look he would give the fans. oh how jaemin dreamed of being on the recieving end of that gaze.

thoughts of the slightly older boy kept him up and he couldn't sleep, hoping to find solace in the moon. he needed renjun in his arms. to fill his senses with his beautiful existence.

a creak of the floorboard snapped him out of his daze. he turned around only to find the very same boy he'd been dreaming of only a few seconds ago.

he looked stunning. his hair was an absolute mess, having just woken up, eyes squinting at the bright moonlight, probably trying to understand why in the world was jaemin in the kitchen all alone at three am listening to music and dreamily looking at the moon.  
to jaemin, he looked absolutely perfect.

"is there anything on my face?" renjun asked, rubbing a sweaterpaw over his sleepy eyes.  
only then did the younger realise he'd been staring.

"oh uh, no, sorry, I was just..thinking." jaemin managed to stutter out, shifting his gaze to the floorboards.

a sudden warmth engulfed him as he felt arms wrap around his frame.  
"thinking of what? wanna talk?" renjun's soft voice whispered in his ear.

jaemin slowly turned around to face him, looking into his eyes and seeing an adoring look, a look far more powerful than any fan had ever had the privilege to see.  
jaemin grabbed renjun's smaller hand in his own and rested it upon his heart.  
"this. I've been thinking of this."

the song softly playing in the background drew them into an almost hypnotic trance. jaemin stood up and softly dragged renjun to an open space, their hands almost automatically finding their place.  
they softly swayed, jaemin's hands around renjun's waist and renjun's hands looped behind jaemin's neck.

they stared deeply into eachother's eyes, feeling like the main characters of their own movie. their faces inched closer, their movement stopping as jaemin brought one of his hands to cup the other's chin.

"injunie..I'm not reading this wrong, am I? this is something mutual..right?"  
jaemin stared with fear eminent in his eyes. renjun smiled and inched even closer.  
"what makes you think you're reading this wrong? I wouldn't be standing here with you, my arms around your neck, inches away from your face, if I didn't feel butterflies in my stomach everytime you secretly peeked at me or whenever you laugh at my awful jokes"  
jaemin no longer hesitated, now knowing it was something both of them wanted, and connected their lips.  
standing in the moonlight, they felt as if the world was theirs. 

their lips parted and renjun whispered those words jaemin had wanted to hear.  
"jaemin, I love you", renjun said, smiling widely.  
the younger boy's grin grew wide.  
"say it again."  
"I love you, jaemin"  
"again!" jaemin whisper-yelled.  
renjun giggled and kissed him instead.

after the nth kiss jaemin looked him deep in the eyes and leaned into him, engulfing him in his warm hug.  
"I've wanted to hear those words for a while now. I love you too injunie"

the moon was the only witness to their love at that moment and that's all they needed. no need to be cautious about anyone, no need to hide.

this dance was theirs and only for the moon to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sorry for that angst :(( if anyone figures out what song I'm referencing ily


End file.
